Silence
by PaulC
Summary: Silence is precious. It engulfs the town of Silent Hill until shots go off and the town is disturbed by humans. Who lies dead? one shot


Disclaimer: I do not own silent hill, konami does. I do, however, own all of the characters in the story.

* * *

Authors Note: This is just a short story I wrote while I was sitting at home, bored out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it and just eventually decided that I had to write it.

* * *

Silence

* * *

The three children lay before me, each in their own crimson puddle. I looked from each shocked face to the other. They hadn't expected what had come to them. It was a dreadful way to die. The smallest kid, a girl looked as though she had been tortured. Her black hair was matted in blood and her small green eyes seemed lost. There were five bullet holes through her head. She had obviously died in pain.

_Five_

I moved across to the next child, a boy. He was a year older than the little girl, ten. He looked so unbelievably like her. His hair was dark like hers only much shorter. He too had green eyes and they too looked lost. I rubbed my finger across his forehead and into the grooves where he had been shot four times in the head. The blood was still warm on him. He was only dead a short time. I noticed that there was still blood flowing out of the back of his head making the crimson puddle wider.

_Four_

Next I moved over to the oldest child. He was at least fifteen. He had brown hair down to his shoulders and grey eyes. He was the child I had always liked least. He had a cold expression on his face. He hadn't been as surprised to be shot at. He wasn't as innocent as the other children. He knew there was something fishy going on. The three bullet holes in his head were large. He looked as though he had tried to resist.

_Three_

Looking down at the children I became sad. Afterall they were my children. I watched my darling wife give birth to them and now I watched them lie there dead. I had given them life and I had just as easily taken it away. I knew that no one would understand but I had to kill them. It's what the God's wanted. I could still remember the crazy vision I had last night. How the God's had told me to sacrIfice my family. They told me that if I didn't, they wouldn't be given instant salvation.

I could remember telling my wife I had to kill her and the children. She looked at me as though I was insane. She didn't understand that it would have to happen. By killing them I was saving them from a life of torture after death.

I remember how she had tried to save the children in vain. I had killed them before she could even get a chance to say "Goodbye". I could remember her shrieks. She wouldn't have shrieked like she had if she understood like I did.

I remember how she ran once she had failed. I haven't followed her yet. The Gods will direct me to her soon. I just have to rest for a moment first before I travel onto the streets of silent hill to find her.

I looked around the small living room we had lived in for all of our lives. I could remember happy times here. I could remember the kids playing hide and go seek and my wife yelling at them to stop. I could remember our countless family meals together. That was all before I had seen the light of God. It was before I had been saved. I realise now that those moments of joy were wrong. They were moments of sin. I realise now that I must sacrifice joy in this life to experience it in the next life, when I reach paradise.

I turned from the living room. My time was through here and exited the house out into the foggy streets. I walked forward and heard the sound of God's work coming towards me. It was just another experiment I knew. It's figure was revealed as it got nearer. It was tall, about eight feet and had long thick arms that seemed to swish around the place. It didn't seem to have a face but a disk that kept spinning. It's flesh looked raw and bloody.

I wasn't scared. These creations were to be seen every day in this town. I knew that I couldn't mess with them. They were God's work after all. I dodged it as it swung out it's long arm to attack me. I ran away until I could only hear it in the distance. It was a slow creature and wouldn't come near me for a long time to come. I knew that it would be attracted by the blood on my T-shirt.

I closed my eyes trying to hear what the Gods were saying to me.

'Follow her.' The voice said. 'She's in St. Humphreas'.'

I opened my eyes suddenly. So she had decided to go to the Mental Asylum. She belongs there, I thought viciously. I really did think she belonged there. She had never realised the word of God. I had told her many times but she had never worshipped him. She is going to hell, I thought maliciously.

I walked slowly down the long foggy road. I was in no hurry. My wife would never move from her spot. She would hide there until she knew it was safe. I laughed. She was so ignorant and stupid.

I encountered several more creations on the way. I never swung at them although they did at me. I was only hit once and I wasn't hit hard. I never raised my gun that remained grasped in my right hand to them. I only had three bullets left so I couldn't afford to kill them even if I wanted to.

Eventually I reached the gates to the mental hospital. They were already wide open. My wife had obviously forgot to close them in panic. I walked in and opened the creaky front door.

'Where are you love?' I called. 'We need to talk.'

I heard a whimper from somewhere down the hallway.

I noticed that the place was covered in mould and grime but it didn't bother me. In fact I preferred it that way. It was so dark inside but my eyes adjusted quickly enough. I didn't want to light the place up. Light would be disgusting in a place like this.

'Honey.' I called. 'We need to talk.'

There was no reply as I expected. I heard slow footsteps coming towards me but I knew they weren't those of my wife. It would just be another experiment attracted by the blood. It came into view. This time it looked different to the other experiments. It was dressed in a nurse's outfit and carrying a large club. It had no face and seemed to have the same raw skin as the other creations.

It was blocking my way down the corridor. I charged right past it quickly, too quick for it to take a swing at me with it's club. I kept running down the hallway. I could hear my wife breathing nearby. I knew it was her. I could sense her. She was inside the door to the right. I twisted the handle to the door and my wife started to cry inside. She had obviously figured out that I had found her. I swung the door open and entered to see my wife standing there in complete terror.

She was trembling and I could see that she had wet herself from the horror of seeing me like this. Her usually beautiful black hair was thrown around the place in a mess and her usually glowing green eyes were terrified. I smiled at the sight of her. It was a beautiful sight to see her so scared. Her left eye was blackened from where I had beat her because she hadn't agreed with me earlier. There was a large cut on her arm where I had thrown a knife at her when she tried to escape. I noticed that her clothes were also quite ripped, probably from the creations on the way here.

'I found you honey.' I said.

'Please...' She said. 'Don't.'

'Sorry honey.' I said, smiling. 'I have to.'

She closed her eyes waiting for the shots but I did not deliver them. I wanted to watch her tremble for a little longer before I killed her. Eventually she opened her eyes seeing as the shots hadn't come. That's when I squeezed the trigger twice sending two bullets through her head. She collapsed to the floor, dead. I laughed as the same crimson colour that had poured from my children started to run from her head. I laughed even harder as I saw how still she was compared to how much she had been shivering just a short time ago.

_Two_

I sat down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. This had turned out to be a perfect day. I shot myself in the head.

_One

* * *

_

**The End**

* * *

Authors Note: Okay that story was a little crazy but it was meant to be like that. Obviously it won't be continued since it was a one shot and the main character killed himself at the end of the chapter. I actually really enjoyed writing it. Whether it was good or not, I'll leave that up for you to decide. Please review!

This story is dedicated to Sally aka mentalarithmeticspoonbecause she helped me when I needed one of my other chapters up and because she is a great writer and her reviews really touch me. Thanks sally!

* * *


End file.
